


Does Your Dog Impress?

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, DickDami Week 2016!, M/M, Praise Kink, Talon!Dick, capeless au, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't about love. It was about loyalty and gratification- and Damian wouldn't let himself believe otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Dog Impress?

**Author's Note:**

> And we end this lovely week with "talon!Dick" paired with "praise kink". Again, and AU I'm open to continuing in the future, if there's interest.

A hand buried in Damian’s hair, pushing against the back until his cheek was pressed into his pillow. He groaned, as the source of the hold leaned over him, nails digging against his scalp. Damian’s knees dug into his bed, as a body pressed tight to his ass, grinding against him in ways that made him dizzy.

 

He shivered- knew it wasn’t from the draft from his open window. He’d left it unlocked for a reason- did most nights. Knew if he left a way to his bed available, his Talon would find it.

 

He leaned over Damian, nipped at his bare shoulder. Damian couldn’t remember when exactly in this sordid mess he’d begun sleeping naked, if only to make things quicker,  _ easier _ \- but he didn’t regret it.

 

Damian groaned, pushing back, digging his ass into his Talon’s pelvis. “Grayson,” he said, as the hand pushed his cheek harder into his pillows. “You are overdressed.”

 

There was a pause, before the man, his Grayson,  _ Dick _ , chuckled. Maybe once it was a warm sound, but to Damian it was an echo that was death-like and somehow  _ enticing _ .

 

He loved how terrifying this man was, how  _ deadly _ he was- he made each moment together feel like Damian was pushing his luck, challenging death- and his ego  _ lived _ for the fact that he overcame it, each time.

 

“Eager little Prince,” Dick said, leaning over him again. “You hoped I’d come.”

 

“I  _ always _ hope you’ll come.”

 

Another chuckle, before Dick pulled back, getting his other hand between Damian’s legs. He gave his balls a squeeze, before his fingers trailed up, rubbing between his asscheeks and finding him pleasantly  _ wet _ .

 

“Did you fuck yourself, boy?” he asked, the tone of  _ reverence _ he should have had for Damian, as a member of the Court, gone. In his bedroom, Dick could be  _ free _ to be the monster the Court had bred into him. He didn’t have to treat Damian as the  _ prince _ the Court had told Dick he was.

 

Gotham’s Prince- only son to  _ it’s _ favored son. The first Wayne to finally join the Court- and oh, if his father knew-

 

Maybe a part of the appeal was how utterly  _ appalled _ dear-old-daddy would be. Maybe Damian wanted to take the city for himself and not live his life in his father’s shadow.

 

“You’re in your head,” Dick said, his fingers pushing into Damian. Damian choked, as they curled, rubbing right against his prostate. “Get out of it, talk to me.”

 

Damian squirmed, pushing his ass back against Dick’s fingers. Dick twisted them, leaning down to lick at the top of a scar, on Damian’s back. There was one that traveled the length of his back- would have possibly cost him his life, if not his mobility- if not for experimental surgery and his mother  _ knowing _ the right people.

 

He lived in her shadow, too.

 

All he wanted was to  _ be _ the shadow that overtook the whole world.

 

“Just- just get me off,” Damian managed, felt the graze of Dick’s teeth now. He continued to work his fingers into Damian, hard and fast now- mercilessly. Without love.

 

This wasn’t about love, it was  _ never _ about love.

 

“If that is what the prince wants.” Dick pushed a third in- and Damian gasped, trying to lift his head, eyes going wide. The thickness always took him by surprise, and the stretch burned, Dick going so fast about it. But Damian couldn’t bring himself to ask him to  _ stop _ .

 

He never could. He had never wanted him to.

 

“It-it is,” Damian gasped, feeling his cock twitching. He could come like this, he  _ knew _ he could. He’d fucked himself plenty of times to orgasm- but Dick- god, he made it  _ easy _ .

 

When his fingers pulled from Damian’s body, he whined- only to have Dick flip him roughly. Damian landed on his back, digging his heels into his bed and squeezing his thighs together. Dick grinned, showing the points to his teeth- and Damian swore the Court had  _ filed _ them, to make him so terrifying. As if the ashen hue to his dark skin wasn’t ghost-like, grave-enticing-

 

As if the thick rope like black veins weren’t straight out of a nightmare. And his eyes,  _ black _ as the clothing that clung to him.

 

“Are you denying me, little prince?” Dick got his hands on Damian’s thighs, squeezed- and Damian opened them because  _ no _ , he wasn’t. He wanted and wanted  _ and wanted _ …

 

One of Dick’s hands slid between his thighs, cupping his balls and teasing them, as his other moved to his suit, tugging at the various pieces to free his own cock. He wouldn’t strip- Damian knew that. And that was  _ fine _ .

 

He didn’t need Dick to stay. Didn’t need anything from him but his  _ body _ . His loyalty.

 

His hand squeezed, and Damian shuddered, as Dick freed his cock. “Come here,” Dick said, letting go and leaning back slightly. Damian pushed himself up, sat with his hands braced on the bed, as Dick added, voice husky, “Suck me.”

 

Damian shivered, and anywhere else, his Talon couldn’t  _ command him _ . But in his bed-

 

He wanted it.

 

He shifted, got on his hands and knees, opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, dragging it around the head of Dick’s cock. A part of him wondered if anyone had ever touched Dick, like this. Did the Talons get together and  _ explore _ this part of themselves? Experience sexaulity in ways they otherwise might not be able to?

 

“Good,” Dick breathed, reaching down and getting a hand in Damian’s hair, guiding him forward. Damian’s mouth opened and he sucked him down- so many nights of practice paying off. “That’s my little prince,” Dick murmured, as Damian groaned around him, hips squirming because he knew  _ soon _ he’d have Dick’s cock in him. “That tongue of yours is  _ clever _ .”

 

Oh, Damian  _ knew _ it was, in so many ways.

 

Damian tugged at his bed sheets, allowed Dick’s hips to move, for him to fuck right over his tongue. He could come like this- Damian knew. He’d let Dick fuck his mouth until his jaw  _ ached _ before. There was something pleasing about the taste of his cum still on his tongue, when Damian was mingling like a  _ good son _ at galas, sipping at champagne and thinking the combination was something he could gorge himself on, drown in easily.

 

“Easy,” Dick mumbled, as Damian tried to match his thrusts, “let me come inside you tonight.”

 

Damian pulled off, looking up with dark eyes and a rosy mouth. “Think you’re worth that?” His tone was challenging- if only because he wanted to get a rise out of Dick. Wanted him  _ rabid _ .

 

Dick snarled, all sharp teeth and deadly eyes, and shoved Damian back. He sprawled on his back, and Dick leaned over him, getting between his legs and letting his cock rub against his wet hole. “I’m worth your blood,” Dick growled, “I could kill you where you lay,  _ boy _ .”

 

“And the Court would crucify you,” Damian said, reaching out for his nightstand and tugging it open. “I’m your  _ god _ , you can’t harm me unless I want it.”

 

Dick’s eyes  _ gleamed _ , lips curving into the devil’s smirk. “And do you?”

 

Damian grasped the bottle he was looking for, lifting it out and shoving it towards his Talon. “ _ Always _ .”

 

Dick grinned, taking the lube. He straightened up, just enough to pour some onto his cock- and god, didn’t even bother to even it out. Simply tossed the bottle away and grasped Damian’s hips, forcing him to bend as he tugged him closer, dove into him without mercy. Damian gave a cry, head tipping back, as Dick filled him, stretched him, made him ache in the way he craved so badly.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he breathed, as Dick set into a deep, rough rhythm. Fucked him  _ hard _ in a way that was Dick driving towards his own release with no regard for Damian- exactly how he wanted it. “Fuck, that’s it.”

 

Dick leaned over him, holding his thighs apart and watching as Damian jostled with each thrust. His cock was rubbing against his belly, smearing precum all along his abs, as he clutched at the sheets.

 

“Good- good  _ dog _ ,” Damian panted, as Dick’s hair fell into his face. He heard him  _ snarl _ , and god- it made Damian tremble, all over. Dick’s sharp nails dug into his thighs, left angry red crescents behind, as his hips slammed forward. Damian gave another sharp cry, head snapping back, as he shoved his ass down, trying to get Dick deeper. “ _ Yes _ , that’s- that’s good.”

 

“Does your dog impress?” Dick asked, his voice almost breaking because Damian’s body was always so  _ hot _ . Damian nodded, reaching down and finally wrapping a hand around his cock- a testament that he was already feeling it, in his belly. That he wouldn’t last.

 

He never lasted.

 

  
“Always,” Damian breathed, his fist tight around his cock as he jerked quickly. “Always- always fuck me  _ just right _ .” He groaned, eyes nearly rolling, as Dick slammed against his prostate. “Make your prince  _ weak _ .”

 

Dick shivered, openly let the praise go to his head. Truth be told, he  _ lived _ for Damian’s praise. Lived for knowing he made this city’s Prince weak in the knees- that he did him  _ right _ .

 

Damian twisted his fist around the head of his cock, before he was shaking and just like that, crying out Dick’s name and coming- pearly ropes up along his abs and ribs, along his chest. Dick watched, loved the contrast against Damian’s dark skin, before he hunched over him, fucked him ruthlessly, without rhyme or reason except his  _ own _ gain-

 

And followed, before the aftershocks of Damian’s orgasm had even died. Dick filled him, watched the way Damian bit his lip, but refused to pull out, even as his cock ceased to pulse. He pried Damian’s thighs apart wider, until his hips could crack, bone could shatter- and Damian didn’t stop him. Liked to be on display for his Talon.

 

Damian released his cock, reached down, rubbed the tips of his fingers against the base of Dick’s cock, right before it disappeared into his body. And Dick  _ shivered _ over it, because everything that he had been told, taught,  _ trained for _ , told him he should never have his prince like this.

 

But Damian  _ wanted _ his dog’s filth and he couldn’t find a single reason to deny him- not when Damian was heart breakingly beautiful and Dick just wanted to sink his teeth into his youth, into his dark skin and the dying innocence in his  _ soul _ .

 

No one lived long in Gotham and kept that sort of flame alive.

 

When Dick pulled out, Damian mewled, whined,  _ hated _ that empty feeling. A part of him hoped Dick would roll him over, would slid back into him and dig his teeth into the back of his neck- fuck him like a wolf in heat. Leave broken skin and bruises that Damian could prode, come the next day.

 

Instead he was up, off Damian’s bed and tucking himself away. Damian pushed himself up on his elbows, watched as Dick silently crossed the room, towards his open window- ready to leave as quickly and silently as he came.

 

And maybe there were words Damian could say, to make him stay. His name, a plea- a simple  _ request _ , even. Almost anything at all from his mouth, and he was sure that Dick would turn, crawl back into the bed with him-

 

And what would that be like? A little affection? Something  _ tender _ and not border-line violence, like they had?

 

He didn’t know- and nor would he. Because Damian was sure that whatever they had now was all it was ever meant to be- after all, in his city, what else was there except violence and a means to an end?


End file.
